Oubliette
by Ninor-san
Summary: Traducción. Kurogane dividido entre el deseo de proteger y su necesidad de destruir. KuroganexSyaoran.


**Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicle y sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP**

**

* * *

Oubliette  
Autor: Atthla**

**Paireja: **Kurogane x RSyaoran con flashes de KuroFai o tal vez SyaoSaku.

**Advertencia: **Toneladas de SPOILERS de los últimos capítulos de la serie. Tantos que lo más seguro es decir que si no soportas gran cantidad de ellos, no leas este fic. No digan que no les advertí.

**Rating:** M, no menores de 17.

**Línea temporal: **No está situado en ningún universo aparecido en el manga, pero me gusta pensar que está en cierto punto entre Tokyo e Infinity. Sé que hay un intervalo allí, excepto esa villa que Syaoran destruyó, pero pretenderé que es así. El nuevo grupo ha estado viajando **por un tiempo considerable **y Sakura aún está bien (woah, SPOILER), Kurogane todavía tiene a Souhi, y el ojo de Fay sigue azul…

Debe encontrarse después de 'The Worth of A Smile' (traducido por _Nienor _como 'El Valor de Una Sonrisa') pero Infinity-Celes-Nihon es, en mi opinión, un arco muy bien hecho pero no acorde. No puedo quebrarlos y tener lo que pasó en medio, así que esta es una historia diferente. Sólo quería profundizar ese semi-afecto que puse en Kurogane en mi ultimo fic. Espero que no sea muy confuso.

**Summary: **Kurogane dividido entre el deseo de proteger y su necesidad de destruir.

**Notas:** Es mi aporte, por pobre que pueda ser, para darle valor a cualquier KuroSyao fan de salir del closet y mostrar abiertamente su predilección por esta, rara, pero sexy pareja. Aunque CLAMP ya se haya decidido por SyaoSaku y KuroFai, si KuroSyao is sexy pues lo es.

---

El martillo cayó sobre ellos más duramente de lo que había previsto.

Kurogane lanzó un vistazo furtivo al otro lado del cuarto. Sakura no había dejado de temblar y el lado del canapé al que fue empapado con su ropa mojada. Ella se abrazó fuertemente, curvando ambos brazos alrededor de su frágil figura, como si tratara de protegerse de un fiero ataque. A su lado se encontraba sentado Fay, sus caderas cerca de su espalda sin tocarla. El mago nunca se alejó de ella –siempre allí sin soltar una sola palabra de sus labios herméticamente cerrados– pero Kurogane sospechaba que él necesitaba la compañía de otra persona tanto como la princesa.

Le pareció mirar un cuadro o un acto trágico interpretado en un escenario. Él era un observador externo mirando como los actores principales afrontan la tormenta de vida y se ahogan en la desesperación. Esta extraña impresión realmente molestó el ninja, pero comprendió que al menos un miembro de su torcido, reducido grupo habría de quedar en pie al despertar de este…

…desastre.

Mentalmente Kurogane sintió vergüenza ajena y volvió su atención a la furiosa tormenta. Souhi era un peso consolador a su brazo al estar de pie delante de la ventana, contemplando el torrente líquido salvaje aún causar estragos fuera de su posición. Detestó sentirse endeudado, incluso a algo tan omnipotente como la naturaleza, pero sabía que la tormenta ayudó a mantener lejos a los demonios. Y tanto como él lamentó admitir esto, reconoció que él no habría sido capaz de lidiar con todos ellos entrando en número gigantesco y concentrando su ataque en la princesa, incapaz de protegerse en aquel momento.

No es que la culpara. Tal vez él no conocía demasiado sobre el amor, pero podría adivinar con certeza como sintió al encontrar a alguien amado acercarse con ninguna intención más que destruir, la espada en su mano no más un instrumento para proteger, sino matar.

El ninja estaba enojado. Él podría haber derrotado a los demonios por sí solo pero la presencia del chiquillo lo distrajo. Eso y notar cómo el hecho afectaba a Fay. El mago en frente de una paralizada Sakura protegiéndola con su cuerpo y, sin embargo, no haciendo prácticamente nada.

Existía otra razón por la cual Kurogane estaba tan airado consigo mismo. Había subestimado el poder del miedo… No se dio cuenta que Fay nunca superó en realidad el trauma por la brutal forma en que su magia fue tomada. El hechicero portaba la misma sonrisa falsa, la que despreciaba tanto y sobre la cual no podría decir nada esta vez por cuanto reconocía que era él quien colocó de nuevo aquella mueca en el rostro de Fay. No habían hablado realmente, no tras lo ocurrido en Tokyo, y a pesar que reapareció en frente de los demás Kurogane estuvo estúpidamente conmocionado.

Él no se arrepentía, no _lo_ lamentaba, si pudiese volver atrás y repetirlo se habría ofrecido para salvar la vida de Fay otra vez. Lo cual costó al mago su humanidad y un precio que Kurogane debería pagar por el resto de su existencia. No le importó. Siempre existen sacrificios para obtener un objetivo, la bruja lo había dejado muy claro.

Esto no le hizo odiar la situación ni un poco menos.

Todo había ido en picada desde el momento de arribo a este país. Un lugar horrendo, infestado de bestias y demonios, maldito por un clima sucesivamente hostil. Pero no hubiese significado nada. Las heridas no eran nuevas para ellos, incluida la princesa. Continuas batallas y mucha sangre, lágrimas, sacrificios les forjaron el carácter. Podrían haber continuado en el camino y con el usual asunto de las plumas sin que hubiese sido algo.

Si no fuese por un pequeño detalle.

O no tan pequeño tal vez.

De hecho, no era pequeño en absoluto, porque Kurogane había aprendido a través de la forma más dura que ocuparse de clones sin corazón rara vez trae nada más que problemas del tamaño de una montaña.

Oh, y el otro chico también. No debemos olvidarlo. Fue el último toque de perfección, ya que todo había pasado de simplemente peor a irredimible una vez que había aparecido en la escena. Por alguna extraña razón, los clones tienden a ser diez veces más feroces que su original y cuando has hablado con este clon en particular, feroz es una palabra en negrita y en mayúsculas

Pero luego vino la tormenta y el pánico de los monstruos creció, huyendo de aquí y allá, o simplemente con locura; y, en general, la creación de un mayor pandemonio del caos ya existente. Viendo su oportunidad, Kurogane agarró la princesa y almago petrificado y gritó al muchacho y al manju blanco que le siguieran porque, invulnerable como era, nadie era tan retrasado para desafiar a la madre naturaleza.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo tras las paredes de su propia casa descubrió que el chiquillo, y el bollo blanco, no lo habían seguido.

Sakura estaba preocupada. Fai no le miraba, pero ellos ya no se miraban el uno al otro más. Podrían haber vuelto pero el viento –o vendaval porque no se supone que el viento noquee de ese modo –no se los permitió. Y así la princesa se derrumbó en el sofá, derrotada y el mago tomó asiento junto a ella, ofreciendo silencio y tomando el que podía. Dejó a Kurogane permanecer en la ventana; mutilándose mentalmente con ira, odio, frustración y ansiedad.

Si el niño no volvía.

Si lo encontraban muerto.

Si el niño…

"Sabes" una voz, baja para cubrir los temblores que podría contener pero lo suficientemente alto para oírse sobre la tormenta, le aturdió. Giró lejos del ventanal, ansioso de huir del pensamiento inconcluso. No deseaba terminar el pensamiento. Fay estaba observándolo desde el otro lado del cuarto con un solo ojo azul vidrioso en la sombría luminosidad. "La tormenta esta yéndose", dijo lentamente, demasiado provisional para el gusto de Kurogane. "Tal vez podemos empezar a buscarlo."

La sugerencia pareció despertar a la princesa del abismo de su depresión. Sus ojos se alzaron buscando su mirada dura y Kurogane agradeció tener una excusa para mirar a la ventana. Él sabía que ella no lo culpaba, no estaba en su naturaleza culpar a nadie más que a sí misma. Culpa, sin embargo, era una fuerza tenaz en su mundo ajeno e impermeable a las opiniones de los demás.

Kurogane hizo exactamente eso.

"Todavía es demasiado peligroso," dijo finalmente, su tono en definitiva desanimado. El aguacero podría haber menguado pero no podían decir lo mismo acerca del fiero vendaval. Sakura y Fay no serían capaces de hacer algo en contra de eso. Quizá él si, pero tanto como Kurogane deseaba ir y aliviar la dolorosa sensación en su pecho por dejar atrás a Syaoran –o peor, dependiendo del estado en que encontrase al mocoso después –no podía abandonar a la princesa y el mago en esa condición. Desagradables cosas podrían pasar ¿Y no es mejor perder uno que tres?

La abrumadora necesidad de maldecir, condenar y condenarse a sí mismo regreso cual venganza. Habría sucumbido a uno de ellos si por el rabillo del ojo no hubiese visto algo.

_¿Qué demo…?_

Cada músculo en su cuerpo gritó, se lanzó a la acción y lo siguiente que supo es que ya se hallaba fuera luchando con la tormenta. Gotas frías calando en su piel como garras heladas y el viento empujándolo ferozmente, pero el solo ver al chiquillo encorvado en la lluvia provocó un incremento de poder mezclado con vergüenza que le hizo olvidar por completo el viento. Kurogane no dijo nada cuando, finalmente, alcanzó al mocoso y sólo atrajo el pequeño cuerpo cerca de él, los pasos fríos tropezando desesperadamente a la casa.

El mago ya se encontraba en la puerta, listo para cerrarla apenas entrasen. Dentro, el calor era sofocante y la ilegible mirada en el rostro de Fay no estaba ayudando. Tampoco las silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose en las mejillas de Sakura. Syaoran estaba hecho un desastre, su cara demasiado pálida, su piel demasiado fría, y Kurogane debió hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no gritarle.

"Eres un demente de mierda", susurró en confusión con helado alivio. Olas de culpa superaron todos los demás sentimientos en la expresión del mocoso pero antes de que la palabra "Lo siento", saliera de sus labios Mokona saltó hacia él, escurriéndose bajo su camisa.

"¡Syaoran!"

"Estoy bien", fue definitivamente una mentira. Su voz se encontraba muy débil y no paraba de temblar aunque no pareciese notarlo. Sus ojos ámbar se posaron en la princesa, en el rastro húmedo sobre su cara y la pregunta a la que no pudo dar voz.

"Él se fue", murmuró y habría sido un preludio a una disculpa si no hubiera sonado tan muerto. "No pude...".

Las palabras se apagaron y el pequeño cuerpo se tambaleó hacia adelante antes que Kurogane lo sostuviera. Casi oyó el grito ahogado de Sakura o el de Mokona llamando frenética el nombre del muchacho, puso su entera concentración en poner el sentido común antes que la desesperación. La respiración del chico era dificultosa e increíblemente helada; pero el ninja no hallo ninguna herida mortal, sólo unos cuantos hematomas y algunos cortes. Para alguien que acaba de sobrevivir a enfrentarse con su despiadado clon y soportar una larga marcha en la tormenta estaba relativamente ileso.

"Está bien", dijo Kurogane dejando el aliento que retenía sin saberlo. "Probablemente sólo cansado. Debería dormir"

Fay asintió y Sakura mordió su labio inferior. Logró ver la culpa en sus pupilas, acechando y pesando sobre su consciencia cual una de las nubes negras fuera. Ella no pretendía lastimar al mocoso pero de todos modos el daño ya estaba hecho. Kurogane decidió no decir nada más. Cargó al niño, las ropas empapadas, un gélido…muerto peso en sus brazos y murmuró antes de dirigirse a una habitación vacía. "Ustedes también".

Era un completo, jodido caos.

--

Era ya tarde cuando Kurogane descubrió que el mocoso tenía fiebre.

No cualquier fiebre. Era de esas que le hacían maldecir en voz baja porque nadie habría sido capaz de vivir con tan alta temperatura. Syaoran, como siempre, probó una vez ser una existencia anormal mientras reposaba allí; quemándose pero manteniendo una regular, aún así ligeramente acelerada, respiración.

Un ojo se abrió débil, seguido un momento después por su par y Kurogane se supo jurando. Aunque mentalmente esta vez. Somnoliento por ambos factores, fiebre y rezagos de sueño, las pupilas castañas se fijaron en él. El ninja esperó que el chiquillo lo entendiera por sí mismo. El cuarto, la furiosa tormenta golpeando el tejado, La punzante sensación de molestia en su cuerpo.

"Estoy enfermo". No era una pregunta o afirmación, sólo un eco rasgado no aliviado en fragmentos de lo que podía llamarse voz.

"Si", soltó Kurogane sin estar nada conforme con su tono de voz. Demasiado sentimiento en una palabra. Era una fiebre, nada más.

Una innaturalmente alta fiebre pero ese no era el punto.

El silencio cayó en la habitación. Syaoran parecía tener problemas con aceptar que una fiebre lo batió de ese modo y la muda reflexión se tradujo en su rostro mientras el mayor se enfundaba en sus propios pensamientos, no tenían medicina. Podría ir a buscar a algún médico en las cercanías pero, aceptando el hecho de que la casa estaba algo fuera-de-vías, de encontrar un doctor no estaba muy seguro de lograr traerlo con este clima.

Sin embargo, el chico necesitaba tratamiento. Kurogane observó las mejillas sonrosadas y se irguió de la silla a traer un médico. O lo que sea que fuere a hacer cuando los cálidos dedos retuvieron su mano.

"No", la voz rota y Syaoran mirándolo, aquellos enormes ojos castaños casi rogándole. "No se los diga."

El niño enfermo no aguardó por una respuesta que no llegaría. Apenas decirlo se desplomó de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

--

La lengua de Fay se deslizaba sobre su piel en un gesto que podría considerarse sensual o afectuoso. Kurogane sabía que no significaba nada. El mago solo quería asegurarse que nada de sangre se desperdiciara y si eso despertaba antiguas memorias o deseos reprimidos era su propio asunto.

Se sentía adormilado, no por la habitual lentitud del ritual. Y la otra cara era la impotencia. Era claro que debería estar haciendo algo, buscando un doctor tal vez o medicina para aliviar un poco la lucha de Syaoran contra la enfermedad, cualquier cosa. Pero la tormenta liberó su furia de nuevo y no podía ni abrir la puerta sin obtener ráfagas empujando sus pies adentro. El más sano del grupo y no podía hacer una jodida mierda. Tan estúpidamente inútil.

Al primer bosquejo de ira cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación de los labios de Fai succionando su sangre. Necesitaba sentir esa pérdida de sentidos nuevamente. No pensar en el mocoso. Sólo por un momento deseó que el entero mundo desapareciera.

Pero aquella boca le dejó. El ninja abrió los párpados, una sarta de maldiciones en la punta de su lengua. En frente suyo, Fay se irguió pausado y demasiado agraciado para ser humano, y su ojo volvió gradualmente a los suaves tonos azulados de siempre. El ojo puesto en él.

"Está enfermo, ¿no es así?"

Kurogane no quiso saber de qué modo el mago obtuvo tal conocimiento. No dijo nada acerca de Syaoran pero el 'lazo' compartido con Fay parecía beneficiar a uno más que a otro.

_Beneficio_. Ni siquiera era la palabra correcta. Era molesto pero no pensaba en ello como algo más que una maldición.

"El mocoso tiene fiebre", contestó agrio, irguiéndose del sofá y tratando de ignorar la oleada de vértigo que vino después de ello. El ojo no se apartó de él causándole una retorcida simpatía o propia conmiseración. Añadió: "no hay nada que puedas hacer."

No imaginó el destello de…algo en el otro. Una parte suya se animó. La otra murió cayendo en un abrupto modo de la cima de culpa que se había formado.

"Yo…" finalmente el mago desvió la vista, enfocándola en sus manos entrelazadas y su voz firme, "si pudiera…"

"No te preocupes por él", le cortó Kurogane más bruscamente de lo previsto porque estaba perdiendo el control de todos modos. "Sólo cuida a la princesa. Yo me ocuparé del mocoso."

"No lo odio" susurró Fay sin quitar el susurro de desesperación brotando de sus labios, tan intenso en su dolor que era evidente a quién trataba de convencer.

"Lo sé."

Pero nadie perdona tan fácil.

--

El siguiente día pasó como una bruma. La tempestad no parecía irse y Kurogane pasó la mayor parte de la mañana observando al mocoso y a la ventana exterior, haciendo lo primero más de lo que debiera, trazando las mejillas encendidas con los ojos. Ni siquiera trató de sorprenderse haciéndolo de nuevo. Era una cuestión de control. Estaba el niño, allí, tendido enfermo y no mirándolo con su usual feroz mirada café.

Antes del mediodía vino Mokona, suplantándolo en su puesto de vigilar a Syaoran un par de minutos para ir a la cocina. Halló a Fay, llenando cuatro tazones vacíos con el caldo de una olla burbujeante. El mago preguntó educado si Syaoran mejoraba, cuidándose de no enfrentar a Kurogane, aun cuando este le otorgó la fría respuesta. Sakura también tenido una leve alza en la temperatura, dijo, pero no era nada tan preocupante.

"Ella realmente lo está tomando duro", dijo el hechicero, depositando el cazo en la cocina y volteó a mirarle con ansiedad reflejada en su ojo.

"Porque es duro para ella", Kurogane se oyó, declarando simplemente la verdad. A veces odiaba el cómo podría sonar tan indiferente sin quererlo.

"Pero está culpándose", la voz de Fay ganó un soplo de impotencia. "Siente que lo merece… ser olvidada porque ha olvidado."

Una fría sensación perforó su estómago y se asentó en sus huesos, mezclándose con las más familiares chispas de ira. _Ser olvidada porque ha olvidado_. Era la cosa más estúpida que jamás había escuchado. Y él que pensó que la princesa siquiera era inteligente.

"No es su culpa", el frío, por fin, fue eclipsado por el calor. "El mocoso no podía pensar por sí mismo, ¡era un estúpido títere!"

"Ambos nos dimos cuenta de ello", agregó Fay con una calma casi inapropiada para el momento "pero no Sakura-chan"

Kurogane gruñó enfadado, dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de la princesa cuando un fuerte agarre sobre su antebrazo lo detuvo.

"No ahora" le dijo el mago en voz baja pero resuelto. "Ella necesita salir de esto sola. Puedes hablarle luego, cuando la herida no sangre más."

Quiso refutar algo, pero la mirada en el rostro de Fay lo calló. El otro conocía mejor a Sakura y sí, estaría mintiendo si decía que ese factor rasgaba, aunque no fue el momento para pensarlo. Suspiró ruidosamente. Caminando en un estrecho Puente de cristales helados, rompiéndose a cada paso un poco más. La precaución nunca fue su fuerte. Se estrellaba contra su piel haciéndolo sangrar en impaciencia pero estaba allí ahora. Allí con aquellas pocas personas a las que no deseaba causar más dolor.

Se forzó a esperar, imaginando qué diría Tomoyo si lo viese ahora. Aunque probablemente sólo reiría de esa forma suya, dejándolo sólo en su propia mortificación.

"Ambos están igualmente heridos", agregó Fay perdido, en un tono melancólico. Kurogane sintió el usual sentimiento de irritación otra vez. Últimamente el mago no tenía que hacer mucho para molestarlo.

"¿Y tú?"

Y esa sonrisa tan odiada hizo su aparición.

"¿De qué hablas Kurogane? Claro que estoy bien."

El ninja cogió dos tazones de la mesa y dejó la cocina. No podía mirarlo más.

--

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

El chico estaba frente al grifo con una distante expresión cuando entró precipitado, trozos de vidrio quebrado rodeando sus pies descalzos. Kurogane no supo qué esperar apenas escuchó el abrupto sonido viniendo de la cocina. Apenas había llegado, el frío en sus huesos por la hosca tormenta y aquel mal humor desde que el único boticario en el pueblo de dijo que no tenían más medicinas para la fiebre. Estuvo dispuesto a ver la peor conclusión en el momento que cerró la puerta escuchando ese sonido.

"Yo…", Syaoran le miró cual si hubiese perdido su entera capacidad de reaccionar. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en el piso repleto de trozos de vidrio. "El vaso…"

"Mierda el vaso. No te muevas." Kurogane irrumpió en la oscura cocina, escuchando los crujidos bajo sus zapatos y acercándose al aturdido chico. ¿Por qué no pidió por agua si la quería? No debió levantarse siquiera con esa fiebre.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Fay apareció por el pasillo con evidente preocupación en su ojo. Viendo de inmediato el desastre. "Oh, por..."

"El mocoso rompió un vaso", murmuró Kurogane, casi golpeándose al observar las pupilas castañas desviarse con un destello evidente de agonía. ¿Por qué creía él que todo lo que hacía o decía nunca debía herir a alguien? Ignorando la frustración, pasó un brazo alrededor del torso del muchacho, pasando por alto la tensión inmediata en el pequeño cuerpo. "Deberías volver a la cama."

Syaoran pareció creer que ya había causado suficientes problemas, por lo que se limitó a pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello del ninja. El cual trató de no pensar acerca de las piernas rodeando su cintura, y concentró su atención en evitar los trozos en el suelo.

"Lo limpiaré" dijo Fay y, por primera vez desde… nunca, sonrió ligeramente al niño. "No te preocupes Syaoran-kun. Te llevaré un poco de agua más tarde."

Era una de sus falsas sonrisas. Kurogane no estuvo de qué hacer sobre eso y decidió no querer saberlo ahora. Sólo asintió al mago, dejando la cocina con pesadas y largas pisadas. El chiquillo era ligero en sus brazos, su piel continuaba demasiado caliente y el ninja también notó que él mismo seguía empapado por la tormenta. Trató de mover a Syaoran lentamente lejos de sí, pero sus brazos estaban entumecidos y el hecho de la calidez del niño y que escondía su rostro en su cuello no estaba ayudando.

"Lo siento."

Las palabras fueron tan levemente susurradas que pensó haberlas imaginado por un segundo, pero la respiración caliente sobre su piel era tan real como el infierno y erizó sus cabellos al final. Algo se asentó en su garganta y Kurogane se detuvo, aún sosteniendo apenas al muchacho.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan miserable?", reprochó casi no reconociendo su propia voz, tan dura, molesta, herida…

Syaoran se tensó riendo; el sonido débil, aún rasgado y doloroso. "¿Porque lo merezco?"

"No", gruñó Kurogane tratando de ignorar la helada zarpa estrujando cruelmente su estómago. Pateó la puerta de la habitación depositando al chico en la cama, pupilas carmesí enfurecidas. "Ni siquiera lo pienses."

No esperaba reacción alguna antes de girar y retirar la chaqueta y la camisa mojada, dejando sólo una relativamente húmeda camiseta. Podría odiar al chico, patético, lastimero con esa mirada desolada que prácticamente arrancaba el corazón de Kurogane de su pecho. El asunto es que no lo lograba, dudaba siquiera poder, aún si lo quisiera.

"Él era…" el murmullo de la boca de Syaoran fue débil, rompiendo con el incómodo silencio del cuarto lo suficiente para que el otro lo atendiese de nuevo. Él niño observaba el techo amarillento con anhelante expresión melancólico. Cerró los ojos y en ninja aguardó por las lágrimas retenidas cuando él cogió el hilo de la oración con renovada amargura. "Él era feliz, ¿no es así? Aquí, con la princesa, usted y todos. Y él la hizo feliz."

_Como yo no pude_

No tenía que decirlo. Estaba escrito en toda su cara.

Kurogane sintió apretarse su mandíbula, se precipitó hacia el lecho empujando a Syaoran contra la cama, deleitándose con la aturdida expresión del menor. La fiebre lo volvía menos alerta, menos en control de sus reacciones y se sentía tan bien tirar su auto control fuera después de tanto tiempo.

"Tú _no _eres él" siseó Kurogane con la sangre hirviendo en las venas. "Acéptalo, mocoso. Ambos son diferentes. Él sonreía y reía. Tú te lamentas y callas. Él peleaba por la princesa y tú por ti mismo. Nunca serás él."

Demasiado sencillo. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía el asesinar, destruir y destrozar sin mayor reparo. Todavía disfrutaba el sentimiento de una vida arrancada del cuerpo por el filo de su espada, el aroma intenso de muerte bajo sus pies. Podía decir que acababa de romper al chico completamente, en muchas formas distintas. Y el placer lo hacía sentir enfermo.

"Yo…", el niño soltó con la mirada rota y la voz quebrada, "…sólo quería ser aceptado…"

Su última barrera colapsó.

Era uno de esos impulses, de esos a lo que solo puedes sucumbir a cumplirlo, y Kurogane lo entendió cuando presionó sus labios contra los del niño, deleitándose con el jadeo ahogado de sus labios y la pronta rendición. Demasiado rápida. Sin ninguna cautela o cuidado porque no quedaba ya nada de eso en él. Nada más que sola necesidad, amarga y sumida en un intense vacío que debía ser llenado. El chico se fundió en sus brazos, perfectamente, casi hermosamente, y ya no había escapatoria.

Trepó a la cama rompiendo el beso por un segundo, e inmediatamente sintió el roce brusco de sus miembros, encerrándolo contra él con la desesperación como único motive. El niño estaba desesperado y ese pensamiento, de algún modo enfermizo lo satisfizo. Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, destrozando, rozando, tomando todo lo que podía y el más pequeño lo aceptó todo. No silenciosamente. Vocalmente, gimiendo, suplicando, gimoteando, haciendo a Kurogane pensar si esta fuese la primera vez que él experimentaba ese tipo de placer. La idea cayó en el olvido cuando el niño arqueó sus caderas haciendo contacto con su entrepierna.

Los sonidos de aquella boca eran increíbles. Kurogane ignoró sus propios gruñidos concentrándose en presionar su rodilla contra las piernas de Syaoran, haciéndole retorcerse, presionando frenético sus caderas y aferrándose, agónico, a su camisa. Complacido con la anhelante reacción dejó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, disfrutando los incontenibles gemidos inundando la habitación. El niño temblaba, el placer lacerando en descargar sobre su delgado cuerpo mientras el hombre continuaba su no-tan-melódico asalto con creciente dureza.

"Kurogane-san…"

Su nombre, susurrado en esa forma jadeante y necesitada lo volcó a la realidad. Observó, el horror envolviendo su mirada lujuriosa y sombría, y supo qué demonios estaba haciendo. Retrocedió, dejando el apasionado cuerpo e ignorando por completo las súplicas vehementes del muchacho por la súbita pérdida de contacto.

Estaba a punto de tomar a un niño de quince años. Un niño de quince años al que había herido y quebrado tan violentamente.

_Mierda._

Y fue entonces que cometió su error final, el mayor y más idiota de toda su empedrada existencia. Viró hacia él, una vez. Sólo un vistazo al rostro sonrojado del chico y el ninja, literalmente, desencajó su mandíbula porque Syaoran jadeaba abiertamente, tocándose a través de los pantalones mientras el delgado cuerpo se arqueaba y gemía en forma eufórica. Tratando de infundirse placer.

La fiebre debió frenar sus inhibiciones, fue lo último que Kurogane pudo pensar antes que su cerebro dejase de funcionar por completo. Se encontró sin poder quitar su mirada de él, su pulso agitado por la invitante escena que le seducía. Su autocontrol, o lo que quedaba de él, desapareció más rápido que conejos huyendo del lobo. Antes que cualquiera de esas comparaciones lo tocase ya había ceñido al niño por la cintura, alejando su manos rápidamente.

El agudo, casi silbido, resbalando del niño fue suficiente para motivarlo. Kurogane continúo observando en una especie de trance a su mano acariciar en movimientos regularmente duros. Syaoran cerró los enormes ojos castaños, sin desmerecer la expresión de salvaje éxtasis en su rostro. Sus dedos se retorcían en las sábanas blanquísimas, gimiendo suavemente, el sonido vibrante en el aire caliente como un remolino.

Y de repente no fue más algo suave. Syaoran enterraba maníaco el rostro en la almohada, tratando de ahogar los gritos lascivos de sus labios mientras sus caderas se sacudían y retorcían de formas frenéticamente. Kurogane se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo el ritmo errático, gustando del real deshacerse de su control tan abiertamente mostrado frente a sus ojos. Capturó su nombre en medio de una plétora de palabras incomprensibles y febriles murmullos, cada sílaba era una peligrosa sacudida enviada a su entrepierna. Gruñendo, incrementó la velocidad, la presión, todo lo que podia hacer para acercarse al final porque los gemidos con su nombre y el chico tan sometido y desesperado era más de lo que podía controlar. Si es que podía controlar alguna cosa ya.

La fisonomía entera de Kurogane se sacudió cuando un espasmo invadió al niño, quebrándose en gritos contra su hombre y el liquido fluyendo sobre su palma, dedos, _todo. _Nunca, en toda su jodida existencia, escuchó su propio nombre ser dicho así.

Los próximos minutos se gastaron torturantes en los gemidos apagándose y su respiración tentando por serenarse. Su mano fue acariciando lentamente, escuchando los gimoteos y los dedos de Syaoran aferrándose dolorosamente a su mano. La realidad vino a golpearlo luego en la mirada amarina cristalizada del muchacho, esa que contenía un eco de preguntas, dudas, miedos y algo más que Kurogane no deseó saber. Decidió ignorarlo, depositando besos cortos en su piel, incitándole a dormir. Dormir y olvidar cada minuto porque todo era una maldita, enorme y jodida ilusión.

No fue hasta que terminó de limpiarle y arreglar como fuere sus pantalones cuando comprendió el entero significado de lo que había hecho, aplastándole como una tonelada de rocas que no podía quitar.

Huyó del cuarto, del mocoso, del dolor viniendo en memorias de esa noche y de lo que hizo. Todo le siguió igualmente. Se sentía enfermo, furioso, embotado, más enfermo de lo que recordaba en su completa vida

Afuera, al lado de la puerta hallo una bandeja con dos vasos en ella. Uno con agua y el otro con leche tibia. Contuvo el impulse de patear la estúpida bandeja o enterrar el puño en la pared hasta que el dolor físico pudiese hacerle olvidar. Se dirigió hacia la salida, no queriendo más que el frío y la lluvia le ahogasen.

Lo había arruinado. Totalmente. Y cualquier esperanza de repararlo estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

_End_

_

* * *

**N/T.**_**¡Gosh! Lo hice, está aquí la tradu de Oubliette, beteada y cortesía de Nienor, hecha por Atthla en su idioma nativo (inglés). La secuela está en proceso pero si cualquiera desea ponerse al proyecto de ayudar a una autora con corte de inspiración se le agradecería ^^.**


End file.
